Frog in Prince's Clothing
by Suzuki Ai
Summary: Bella fell in love with the perfect guy. He was sweet,nice,charming,handsome, and overall her Prince Charming. Keyword:Was. What happens when she she see's past his disguise and find out he was just a frog in prince's clothing? Will she ever trust herself to fall in love again and get over her past love? Rated T for language and some small citrus!
1. Prologue

Hello peps! This is a new story idea I came up with that i've been itching to write about! I hope you enjoy and waiting to see everybody's opinion on this!~

xoxoxoxoxoxo

I drowned down another shot,savouring the burn it left in it's wake. I then slammed the shot back down on the counter and closed my eyes shut from how sour it was, enjoying the almost complete numbness I felt.

Almost.

I glanced at the scene in front of me,my heart thudding against my chest in a painful fast tempo, loud enough that I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who could hear it.

"Another shot please," it ended up sounding more like a demand than a question.

"Maybe you should slow down a bit."

I glared at the bartender, wanting to jump over the counter and punch him in the face.

Too bad I don't feel like getting arrested today.

"I don't need your damn pity! Your job is to serve drinks, not be a fucking saint! So how about you shut your trap and give me another shot?" I didn't give two-shits that I was rude, because I am beyond fed up with everybody showing me their damn pity. Don't they understand I just want to be left _alone_?

After sending me a wary glance, he reluctantly gave me another shot and I gladly drank it, enjoying the sweet burn alchol gives me and the temporary escape it gave me.

I glanced back to the scene with disgust, my heart shattering for the umpteenth time.

Even in the large crowd of people dancing, I can sill tell him apart from everybody else; something about him just made him stood out in a crowd.

_He_ was danceing to the beat of the music blareing from the speakers, his arms around a blonde's waist and their bodies grinding against each other.

_'I wonder how many other girls he danced with like that other than me?'_ I thought bitterly.

I remeber a much sweeter time, when I wasn't as bitter as I am now, when I was the center of his unviverse and he was the center of mine. A time when I felt like I was the most luckiest girl in the world because I had a real life prince charming that treated me like I was his princess and that I was actully _special._

'_Pfft. Special? Who are you trying to kid? To him, you're just another female that he just wants to fuck. Nothing special about that.'_

I turned away from the scene and saw another shot there,waiting for me.

_'Ha,guessed the bartender learnt his lesson.'_

I drank the shot down as fast as I did with the others,feeling my head starting to spin and the pain in my chest starting to almost fade.

Almost.

Taking one last glance at _him, _I felt my heart break a litle more,if it was possible.

_'Too bad he turned out to be a frog in prince's clothing'_

xoxoxoxoxoxo

I know it's short,but i want to get your guy's opinion on this first! Tell me what you think and that if I should countine this into a full blown story?

Reviews get you virtual cookies!~


	2. Princess Meets Her Frog

**Hi peps! This is the first offical chapter of this story,and I'm really excited to see where this goes! I'd like to thank the awesome-ness that is my beta sniperocker123! You rock my socks girl! :D**

Chapter 1: Princess Meets Her Prince

xoxoxo

3 Years Ago

"Bella!"

I turned around at the sound of my name and grinned as my best friend came running into view.

"Hey Alice! How's everything going?" I couldn't help but to grin at Alice. She's been my best friend since elementary school and has always been there for me. I don't know what I would've done without her.

"Hey Bella! I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out later. I can invite some of my friends for you to meet." I then couldn't help the groan the escaped my lips. Not again.

"C'mon Alice! You know I love you and everything, but I'm tired of these blind dates you keep putting me on. This is like what, the fifth time already?" I know Alice just means well, but I'm honestly tired of all these 'friends' she sets me up with just turning out to be total jerk-offs.

"I know the first couple of guys I've introduced you to didn't work out, but I have a good feeling about this one, trust me!"

"You said that about the last five Alice!" I whined. "I really honestly don't feel like spending about an hour or two with a guy who's too self-centered, or just stares at my tits all day. Remember the disaster that was Laruent?" I shivered at the memory of him. That had to be the worst date I've ever been on. Period.

Alice putted her hands up defensively, "Okay, I know Laurent was horrible, and I regret setting you up with him, but I'm 100% sure this time about this guy. It would be like a match made in even between you two, trust me, please?" Alice then clasped her hands together and gave me the 'Puppy Dog Eyes'.

"Ugh…fine." I groaned. "Oooof!" I was left breathless as the evil pixie know as my best friend jumped on me and gave me a rib crushing hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! I promise you won't regret it, I just know it!"

"I sure hope so."

xoxoxoxoxo

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I just went simple for today's date, nothing special. No point in dressing fancy for a date who's probably another douche bag.

I heard a knock on the door, immediately knowing it was Alice and slipped on my flats on my way there. I opened the door to see the bubbly pixie Alice dressed in a simple pink dress and high heels, with her spiky hair in its normal hairstyle.

"Bella! What the heck are you wearing? This is a date, not some trip to the library," Alice said in mock horror. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my plain jeans and blue shirt.

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Everything! Ugh, we have no time to fix it, 'cause we have to be there at 7, and it's 6:30 right now." Alice seemed horrified that I was going to the date dressed like this.

Oh well.

I locked my door and followed Alice to her pride and joy; her bright yellow Porsche: Twittie Bird. We got inside of the car and immediately got the car started.

"Where are we heading?" I inquired.

"To our usual restaurant- La Bella Italian,"

"You know Alice, sometimes I think you only picked that restaurant because it has my name in it." Alice's sheepish smile gave me the confirmation I needed.

"We're here!" Alice announced as she parked the car in front of a small brown building with a sign saying "La Bella Italian" on it.

We headed inside of the building and Alice confirmed our reservation; Brandon table for four.

xoxoxoxo

"Are you sure they didn't ditch us, Alice?" I checked my watch for what felt like the umpteenth time, the slow glow of the neon numbers reading 7:20.

"I'm sure they aren't. Something must've came up because I'm pretty sure they have a good reason to be late." From the look on Alice's face, she didn't seem too sure of herself.

"Look! There they are!" I quickly turned my head to the direction she was pointing and saw two light skinned blonde man walking towards us.

Oh great, Alice hooked us up with two Beverly Hills blondes.

Fuck my life.

When they got to our table, Alice got up and literally tackles the blonde one and he stumbled back a bit from her unexpected show of affection.

"Jasper, I missed you! What took you so long?"

"Sorry darlin'. You see, our car had a little trouble on our way here and took quite a while to get fixed. We're deeply sorry for that." I could hear the southern accent in his voice and felt a little swooned by it.

What? So I like my men with accents, sue me.

"This is my best friend Bella. This here is Jasper." Jasper took my hand, gently shaking it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"I'll like you to meet my friend here," I cast my gaze on the blonde next to him, and our gazes locked.

What the heck? Am I…getting lost in his eyes?

That sounds way too cliché, but sadly accurate.

Something about his eyes just seemed mysterious, and just endless. He gave me a wide grin and I couldn't help but to think how…cute it looked.

Cute? Since when did I think a guy's smile is cute?

"My name is James, but you, however, can call me what-ever you want." James said as he took my hand and laid a kiss on it, not breaking our eye contact.

Huh? That's the first time a guy did something romantic like that to me, ever.

And, why isn't my foot getting acquainted with his groin? If that comment was from any other guy, he would've had a free ticket to hell, but from James, I just feel…

Flattered?

"M-my name is Bella, nice to meet you." I stammered. Stammered? Since when did I stutter?

"Bella, huh? Such a fitting name for a beauty such as yourself." I could feel a blush starting to form on my cheeks and my heart beat faster.

Why am I reacting this way to him? I'm so used to hearing that line before, that I've come to expect it from guys.

We all took our seats, James next to me and Alice next to Jasper. We all picked up our menus and tried to figure out what we wanted, and at that moment, the waiter walked towards our table.

As the date progressed, I could tell from the stares Jasper was giving her that he was absolutely smitten by her.

Awah, how adorable.

I was still trying to solve the mystery of why I reacted like that to James, but had no such luck. But I seemed to blush every time he complimented me and felt my heart race every time his hand would touch mine or his hand brushed against my leg.

Why is he making me act like a twelve year old girl with a crush on the guy for the first time?

And why does something about him just seem…off?

xoxoxoxo

"Thanks for walking me home, James." I said as I unlocked my door, then turning back to James.

"The pleasure was all mine. I really enjoyed spending this evening with you."

"Same here" Was my eloquent response and James let out a chuckle as I felt my cheeks heat up.

Oh great, I embarrassed myself in front of him! You're such a failure Bella!

Wait, why do I ever care if I did embarrasses myself or not? Ugh! All this thinking is making my head hurt!

"You look adorable when you blush." My face heated up more if it was possible, and locked eyes with James. As I started deep into what felt like the endless depth of his blue eyes, I could see him start to slowly move closer.

And surprisingly, I didn't mind.

As my eyes closed, and our lips locked, I could feel my heart begin to beat faster. His arms went around my waist and mine around his neck, removing the space between us.

The kiss lasted a few seconds the most, and when he pulled away, I felt…empty.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, a wide grin across his face.

"Definetly."

James walked down my porch steps as I entered my house; I didn't lock my door until I saw him drive away in his car. I then laid my back against the door, and slowly slid down to the floor.

I brought my hand up to my lips, and grinned as I remembered the kiss, my heart beating a fast tempo remembering it.

Definitely going to see him again.

xoxoxoxo

**Don't kill me! I know this is a Bella x Edward story,and it WILL get there, but you have to see first what happened and what makes Bella who she is today and this will explain A LOT about Bella's future actions, so don't flounce just YET!**

**Remember! Follows and favorites are great, but reviews make my day~!**


End file.
